


Oops

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oops we like each other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Lou Ellen make fun of Nico and Will's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly altered request by an anon on my tumblr.

Cecil groaned loudly, throwing himself onto the bench across from Nico and Will.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Cecil slouched over the table, glaring at them. “You two are what’s wrong with me.”

Nico matched his glare. “Excuse me?”

“Your PDA is disgusting. All the time. I can’t get away from it.”

“What are you talking about?” Will sat up, Nico shifting with him. “We hardly even kiss.”

“It’s not just that. You two are attached at the hip. You hold hands, snuggle into each other.” At this Nico shifted away from Will. “Call each other pet names.”

“We do not.”

“Really Death Boy?”

Nico blushed and turned away.

Will rubbed Nico’s back. “Cecil, I think you’re over reacting.”

“I’m so not. Lou will back me up.”

Lou Ellen sat down next to Cecil. “I will?”

“Aren’t these two totally gross?”

“What?” She looked to them. “Yeah. It can get kind of annoying sometimes.”

“Lou Ellen!”

“Sorry.” She held her hands up. “But it’s true. You guys have all of these couply quirks. It’s not so obvious when you’re doing it with someone else, but when you’re single, well.” She shrugged.

Nico looked ready to pop. He got up and stormed away.

Will gave them both a glare before running after him.

Cecil huffed. “There he goes. After his insecure chain.”

“Are you sure you’re not just a little jealous?”

He scoffed. “Please. They’re so gross. Why would I want any part of that?”

Lou Ellen shrugged. “It seems nice.”

“Nice? Don’t tell me you go for that cute, cuddly stuff.”

“Oh, no. But just being able to hold someone’s hand would be nice, you know?”

Cecil snorted. “You sure you’re not an Aphrodite kid?”

Lou Ellen shoved him over.

 

Nico and Will were back to their usual cuddling by the campfire that night, and Cecil was growing even more agitated.

He put his arm around Lou Ellen’s shoulders when Will fed Nico a marshmallow. “My dearest love.” His voice was loud, attracting the attention of a few campers around them. “Please, allow me the honour of providing you with this sustenance.” He held one ton her lips.

“Oh, my hero!” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “I’d grown so weary, unable to feed myself.” She put the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon.

A few people laughed.

“Wait!” Cecil pulled the marshmallow back, swinging his arm so wide he nearly hit the camper on the other side of him in the face. “It’s too hot. You might burn your sensitive little tongue. Allow me to blow on it to cool it off for you first.”

Jason whooped with laughter.

Will looked like he might murder them both. Probably in the infirmary, just to be spiteful.

“Oh, but if it does, you could just heal it with one of your magical kisses.”

The people around them were laughing so hard, the rest of the camp had gone quiet so they could hear.

“Shh.” Cecil put a finger to her lips. “You are too eager to put yourself in danger. WHat would I do if you got hurt? This marshmallow was in the flames of my heart, which burns too hot for any mortal to handle. Even you, my love.”

“Oh, Will!” Lou Ellen threw herself into his chest.

Nico stood up and stormed off, a round of applause and whistles accompanying him.

“What is wrong with you two?” Will stormed after him again.

Lou Ellen bit her lip. “You think we took it too far?”

“Nah. They’ll be over it by tomorrow.”

They went back to the campfire activities, Cecil’s arms still passively around Lou Ellen’s shoulders.

 

They were not completely over it by the next day, but they had calmed down.

Nico refused to do anything other than hold hands with Will, due to how people would whistle at them any time they did.

Finally, after working all day to calm him down, Will finally got a small kiss outside of cabin thirteen after the campfire that night.

Cecil wrapped an arm around Lou Ellen’s waist, pulling her into him. “My love, I cannot resist your sweet lips. Please.”

Lou Ellen turned her head away. “I cannot. People are watching. I have a reputation to maintain.”

“But I crave you!”

“How can you? I am a child of death. You of the sun. We are too different.”

“Opposites attract.”

“But a relationship would cut into my brooding time.”

Cecil put a finger on her chin and directed her to look at him. “That’s hot.”

Nico’s cabin door slammed shut.

Will stomped up to them. “Are you two serious? Do you have any idea how long it took to convince him that no one cared if we did things like hold hands in public? He was terrified for almost a year. And you two, in the span of two days, have almost ruined that.”

Lou Ellen looked to the ground.

“I don’t care if you wanna make fun of me. I’m used it it. But don’t make fun of Nico. And don’t do it publically right in front of him.

Cecil watched him storm back to his own cabin.

“Oops.”

“Hey, you two. Looking cute.”

They looked around and saw an Aphrodite girl and a Demeter boy grinning at them.

They jumped apart, Cecil tripping and falling on his bum.

The onlookers laughed and went on their way.

“Here.” Lou Ellen held her hand out to him.

He took it, noticing how warm it was, and he wasn’t sure how much was her, and how much was him.

“I’m gonna head back to my cabin.” He motioned over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Lou Ellen put her arms behind her back, scuffing the top of her shoe in the dirt. “Night.”

“Night.”

He practically ran to cabin eleven.

 

The next day was tense. Will and Nico avoided them completely, and they noticed Nico wouldn’t even touch Will.

Cecil thought Lou Ellen was over sympathizing. He would get over it.

“He’s just pouting. He’s always pouting about something.”

“Yeah. But he’s usually better around Will. Now he’s acting like his touch is venomous.

“So let him deal with it.”

“How can you be so mean? We have to apologise.”

Cecil huffed. “Why? It’s not like they’ll listen.”

“Come on.” She took him by the wrists, pulling him forward.

“Lou, no.” He bucked his legs and dug his heels into the dirt.

“Cecil.”

“No.”

She yanked on him.

He lost his balance, toppling over onto her, knocking her to the ground.

“Ow. You doofus.”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t let me go.”

“Look at them. They’re so cute. Bickering like an old married couple.”

A small group of Athena and Aphrodite girls were pointing at them and giggling.

“I knew it would happen eventually. They’re always together, acting cute.”

Lou Ellen pushed Cecil off of her, hitting him in the face.

“Ow. Lou. Seriously?” He was definitely going to have a bruise on his chin.

“Sorry.”

He sat up, rubbing the spot.

“Sorry.” She sat beside him, locking her fingers around her knees.

“What’s with you?”

“I just- you heard them.”

“So?”

She blushed, scowling at her toes. “Well, they were acting like we’re a couple.”

“And you decided to over react and hit me?

“That was an accident.”

“Not better.”

“I said sorry.”

She crossed her arms, turning away from him.

They sat there for a while, refusing to look at each other.

Cecil sighed, looking at the sky. It was almost dinner time. “Lou, look. Say, um.” His mouth was dry.

She twisted her torso to look at him.

“Say- say they do think we’re a couple. Would that be so bad?”

Her arms lowered, still crossed. “Excuse me?”

His hands shook. “I mean, who cares what they think, right? They don’t know what they’re talking about.” He laughed, his voice strained.

“Cecil?”

His laughter died and he looked down.

“Are you saying you want to be together?”

He turned away from her and they went silent again.

“Yes.”

Cecil looked over to see Lou Ellen grinning. “What?”

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She was looking directly at him, her ears pink.

“Wait, really?”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

“Great.”

He hesitantly took her hand, making a face as he did. “This is really weird.”

She laughed. “Totally.”

 

They were holding hands during the campfire, forcing the closeness in order to get past the awkward feeling that came with the burning faces and fluttering stomachs that they always had before, and that just seemed to explode that afternoon.

Will stared at them, the bridge of his nose wrinkled, pulling the rest of his face into it. “Are you serious? You made Nico feel like complete shit because you were harboring repressed feelings for each other?”

“Will, we’re sorry.”

“Save it, Lou. You guys are jerks, and I really don’t want to hear it right now.”

He left, probably to find Nico and rant about them.

Cecil’s lip twitched. “We deserved that.”

Lou Ellen slouched. “It still sucks.”

“You think they’ll make fun of us?”

“Gods, I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship these two. I hope that wasn't too obvious in the story. I tried my best.


End file.
